A Love Lost
by Dark Si
Summary: Varo'then was everything to Rain. Rain was everything to Varo'then. They fought side by side as comrades and as mates. So what went wrong? Takes place before and during the War of the Ancients.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing except for my OCs everything else belongs to Blizzard. A special thanks to Vaanel for letting my use his version of Varo'then. Check out his gorgeous art work at .com.

A Love Lost

Prologue

The Sundering had forever changed the world of the night elves especially for Rain. Even after 10,000, she still missed him. Even after what he did to her, to his own people, Rain still loved him. Varo'then had been her mate, her life partner, her only love.

The female night elf lay in the bed she once shared with Varo'then her eyes staring at the closed door longing for him to enter. She was four years older than him and he was barely in his sixteenth year when they became lovers. She was his only friend and comrade, both of them trained by his father, General Varlos. She still remembered that night and the promise they made to one another.

"_I'm yours and I always will be." Varo'then whispered to her._

"_As I am to you, my love." She said._

Rain closed her eyes as the tears once more flowed. She had been at his side through everything. They were each other's strength and watched each other's back during battles. She thought she was going to lose him after that horrific injury that left the sever scar on the left side of his face. To other females that scar ruined him but not to Rain. It made her love him even more something he gladly accepted when it came to her love.

So when did everything go wrong? When did they drift apart? Was it after he became a soldier in the Queen's personal guard and when she was summoned to Vashj'ir by Lady Lesharia to get further training? She did not know but she knew Varo'then had changed some. He wasn't the same when she returned and arrived in Zin-Azshari. He had become distant, fueled with a temper and dark jealousy. Even when they were alone, his mind was somewhere else and none of it involved his duties. Rain knew who the cause of it was; Azshara!

The first time she laid eyes upon the new queen she did not like her. Azshara to Rain was no more than a whore who used seduction to get her way. The people loved her but she did not. Azshara knew it as well. There was no love between Rain and her queen but Azshara still valued the female warrior. Azshara offered the female a place among her bodyguard to which Rain plainly refused much to shock of the queen's court and everyone else who was present. She knew Azhara wasn't very pleased and quietly asked Rain her reason why.

Standing proud and tall, her eyes locked on Varo'then who stood to the far side of the room, she gave her answer, "I prefer the battlefield where I can defend those I love."

Rain wasn't sure that Azshara knew of her relationship with Varo'then and if she did, the Queen of the Night Elves hid it very well. For she smiled at Varo'then when she looked at him to which Rain saw a his cheeks flush some and she felt a dark jealous rage fill her soul. She had heard enough stories about Azshara's seductive ways and there was no way she was going to allow that little whoring tramp near her mate.

Varo'then seemed to be defensive of her and even grew angry at Rain after she voiced her thoughts about Azshara.

"_How dare you call the Light of Lights a tramp!" he yelled at her in the privacy of his chambers._

"_Are you blind Varo'then?" Rain said looking him. "You have seen the way she dresses. Give her a weapon and she wouldn't know how to damn use it."_

"_She doesn't need to," he snapped back. "She never will. My men will always defend her."_

_Rain blinked at his words before asking him, "And what will happen if a war should happen? What will Azshara do if her people cry out for her to lead them to victory? She knows nothing of battle unlike her parents. Do you truly believe she can lead us to victory? Will she don the armor that her mother wore when she rode out to do battle with her own mate? We both know she can't because she has no desire to."_

_She saw the rage on his face and knew as well she did, it was the truth. "I want you to be gone from here when I return from my duties!" Varo'then said turning away from her._

_Rain grabbed his arm only to be backhanded by him. Varo'then said nothing as he stormed out his chambers. _

She left Zin-Azshari that very night returning to serve under General Varlos.

**I know this was a short chapter and its small introduction to what will be happening through this story. So read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I own nothing except my OCs.

Chapter 1

"Again, Varo'then," General Varlos said gesturing to the fallen blade on the ground.

Rain watched with concern as the young night elf retrieved his weapon know he shouldn't be pushing himself like this. Varo'then was still recovering from an illness that nearly took his life.

Three weeks earlier…

"_He's not getting better," Varlos muttered as he watched his only child gasping for air. _

_Rain stood with her adopted father Talon her eyes fixed upon her friend, bewildered to how this could happen. Varo'then had been fine a few days ago and then suddenly he was sick. His illness had been so sudden that it had caused countless rumors from poison to some evil spell work. _

_Sanena, Varo'then's mother placed a wet cloth on his forehead. "His fever is getting worse."_

_Rain could only hug Talon trying not to cry, but failing at it. Looking at her the older night elf then looked at Varlos. "We could try something my great grand shire did once."_

_The general looked at his friend and second in command. He knew what Talon was suggesting. "Would it work, old friend? Varo'then is only a child."_

"_Varlos, what are you and Talon talking about?" asked Sanena._

"_My great grand shire gave me a whiskey mixture when I fell sick once," Talon explained. "Whatever I had it was gone the following day."_

"_Are you mad?!" Sanena rose from the bed side chair and faced Talon and her mate. "I will not allow you to give such a thing to my son!"_

"_My love," General Varlos cupped his hands around his mate's face. "Surely you do not wish for our only child to perish?" _

"_No, but surely if we took Varo'then to one of Elune's temples-"_

_Varlos shook his head, "Such a trip would be too dangerous."_

"_Sanena, trust me." Talon said. "There are times when some of the old ways are better."_

"_Then pray that Elune's blessing is with you and this mad idea."_

True to Talon's word, Varo'then's illness was gone the following evening.

"Rain, bring me that water sack!"

The general's voice brought her back and she saw he was kneeling by Varo'then who was having a coughing spell. She did as asked and stayed close by.

"Easy son," Varlos said as Varo'then drank the sack dry. "Give yourself time."

Varo'then stubbornly shook his head and started to stand only to nearly collapse. Varlos keep an arm around his son's shoulder hugging him close to him. Rain silently watched studying both father and son.

Varlos, for a seasoned warrior, was still handsome. His long blue-silver hair was pulled back into a long ponytail with a groomed beard. His skin was light violet color and he had unique colored eyes. The general had one silver colored and one amber eye. Very few were ever born with amber colored eyes and so Varlos himself was no doubt the rarest one. The general was more known for two things; the leather headband he wore and the three swords he wielded.

Varo'then had slim muscular build like his father with a pointed chin and the same narrow eyes as his father. His eyes were white colored than silver with very dark markings around them. His blue-white hair had green high lights and his skin was more peach colored.

"I think you've had enough training for now." Varlos said as he helped his son up. Varo'then started to protest but fell silent the moment his father held up a hand. "I understand your desire to train but there are times when rest is more important. Right now, you need to regain your strength and then we'll continue your training."

"What of Rain? Does her training stop as well?"

Varlos chuckled before looking at the female. "Do you wish to halt your training till Varo'then is recovered?"

"I do not, sir."

Varlos roared with laughter. "You have more heart than most of the trainees and an eagerness to continue."

"That will have to wait, Varlos."

They looked to see Talon riding up with a look of displeasure on his scarred face. Something wasn't to his liking.

"Is there a problem?"

"The king needs you to come quickly."

Varlos suddenly looked none too happy himself, "The council is up to something?"

"When are they not?"

The general sighed. "I take Sanena was informed?"

"Aye and believe me, she is madder than a mother panther."

"Father didn't look happy," Varo'then muttered as he and Rain headed toward the stables.

"No, he didn't. What trouble could the council have started now?"

The young night elf shrugged as they entered the stables only to have Varo'then shoved into the wall. Rain immediately got between her friend and the other night elf. She glared at the other male who was around her age.

"Garv, leave him!"

The night elf, Garv snorted. "Defending the runt again, Rain?"

"Stop calling me that!" Varo'then snapped back.

"What are you going to do, runt?" Garv sneered.

Garv had been harassing Varo'then since he arrived three years back. Rain knew it wasn't her friend's fault that he had a slow growth rate and she had grown tired of Garv's constant harassing. Without even a second thought she threw a punch that caught Garv by surprise. The older boy slammed into one of the stalls causing every panther in the stable to roar.

"How dare you even strike me," Garv said getting to his feet.

"If that's a threat, it's an empty one," Rain replied. "If you're asking for a fight, Garv then I'll gladly give it to you."

A look of amusement crossed the male's face. "You're challenging me? You, a female actually believed-"

"What in Mother Moon's name is going on here?" The stable master yelled as he hurried in. Seeing Garv, he seized the night elf by the ear and dragged him out of the stable. "I should have known. Well, I have plenty of work for you."

Rain and Varo'then looked at one another deciding to say nothing about the matter. They saddled their panthers and rode out hoping they could find some quiet time. The pair rode for a while till they reached one of the small farming settlements. The night elves there greeted the pair as they traveled through.

"The crops have done well here," Rain said. "The fall festival will be good this year."

Varo'then mumbled something. The female night elf knew he was brooding over something and she reached over, resting her hand on top of his. Still he remained silent even after she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Varo, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, nothing is bothering me."

"You know you can talk with me, right?"

Varo'then merely nodded. Once they reached the outskirts of the settlement did he bring his mount to a halt and with his head down, he asked Rain, "Will I always be this weakling all my life?"

She looked at him in surprise and disbelief. "What? Why would even you think that?"

"Cause everyone is either babying me or saying I'm a runt!"

"Varo'then, you were so ill that we all thought you die," she said, "And when it comes to Garv…well he's just an idiot."

Rain hoped what she had said would have brought her friend some comfort but it didn't. Varo'then was clearly upset and she hated seeing him like this. She hooked her pinky around his, "I promise we'll get stronger together and when we're old enough, we'll enter the festival's contest as partners."

She saw his eyes light up as the mention of that. "You would do that?"

Rain smiled as she nodded. "Warrior's oath if that makes you feel any better."

They both knew a warrior's oath was a true warrior's promise and to break such oath would be disgraceful as well as dishonorable. For Rain to take such an oath spoke of how much she cared for Varo'then. "Then I will uphold the warrior's oath as your partner that we will be the greatest warriors ever."

They nodded in agreement, their oaths exchanged. Then much to Varo'then's surprise and much later her own, Rain leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. The young male's cheeks darkened as he stared at her unsure what to even think. Realizing what she had done Rain quickly turned her mount and rode back, her own cheeks dark from her actions.

Varo'then watched her go before he touched his cheek. "One day, we'll be more then partners that I do promise."

**Since nothing was truly know about Varo'then except for what written in the War of the Ancients trilogy I came up with Varlos and Sanena. I promise there will be more to Varo'then's mother in future.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The training ring echoed with the sound of clashing swords as Rain and Varo'then had their practice match. Neither gave nor gained ground and even though they both wore light mail armor, they were drenched in sweat.

"Give up yet," Varo'then asked as he panted for breath.

"Never," Rain replied.

Muscles strained as they continued their battle of wills. Finally they backed off knowing full well they had reached another draw. They sat down on the dirt floor regaining their breath.

"I would've won and you know it," Rain said with grin.

Varo'then snorted, "So you believe."

Rain raised an eyebrow to his remark, "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Varo'then, you're a poor liar because you know I would win!"

"Hell, you would!"

Without warning Rain tackled him and the pair wrestled in the dirt with Varo'then ending up being pinned by the female night elf. The male night elf gave a frustrated sigh before muttering, "You win."

Once she allowed her friend up, Rain sat behind Varo'then, resting her chin on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his waist. Six years had passed since the day they made the warrior's oath to one another and during that time they trained hard. They became quite a fighting pair and when the time came for the contests, they won every one they entered.

"Your time of choosing is drawing near, isn't it?"

Rain blinked at Varo'then's sudden question and she merely nodded. She had in truth forgotten about it till now. She had matured quite well and with all her training, she had a nice muscular build. Her purple hair had grown till it was at the middle of her back. The year before, she had gotten her facial tattoos that were war glaives.

She wasn't the only one who showed signs of maturity. Varo'then had grown to become more handsome. The beard he grew lined his jaw which was connected with the patch that went from his bottom lip to his chin. His side burns were brushed out overlapping with his rest of his hair. Rain still admired the braid pieces of hair that he allowed her to do including his topknot that she had wrapped in three different spots. His ears were decorated with jaded loop ear rings, three small ones on his left and a one large one on his right. Rain wore the same but opposite on her ears.

"How many suitors have asked for you to pick them?"

Rain said nothing as she got to her feet, but felt Varo'then seize her wrist pulling her into his awaiting embrace. She clung to him as he held her. "I don't want to choose my life partner right now," she said. "I'm not truly ready for it."

"Father would understand if you tell him." Varo'then said resting his cheek against her hair. "He won't force you into something you're not ready for."

In truth, Rain wanted Varo'then to be her mate. She also knew he wasn't old enough yet even though he was now sixteen and she suspected Sanena had someone in mind for her son which wouldn't surprise her. She was so caught up her thoughts that she gasped when she felt Varo'then's lips brush her neck. So surprised was she that she actually shoved him away from her which took him by surprise.

He looked at her a mixture of hurt and confusion reflecting in his eyes. Suddenly she wondered if she had revealed her desire to be his mate and he reacted to her desire. Seeing that look in his eyes, she didn't doubt that she had revealed it. "Varo'then, I-,"

"There you are!"

They looked to see Sanena entering the ring, her eyes fixed on her son. Varo'then's mother was quite beautiful with long braided green hair that reached past her slim waist. She wore a bright multi-colored gown of blue and gold that evident of her Highborne lineage. Her jeweled bracelets clinked with each step she took. Her silver eyes went from Varo'then straight to Rain who feared that she saw what had happened between them.

"Two hours," Sanena said in a harsh sharp tone. "Two hours late on your lesson, Varo'then."

Rain recalled Varo'then telling her about his mother's desire in wanting him to learn some of the arts of night elf magic. He wasn't happy over it but he never spoke against his mother.

"I'm sorry, Mother. Rain and I-,"

"I do not wish to hear your excuses! Now get out of that armor and clean up some so we can continue your lessons."

Varo'then nodded and left followed by his mother. Rain sighed. Sanena had become very nasty when it came to her. The female night elf had a feeling it had to deal with Talon's final wish before he died two years ago which also the time Sanena had her miscarriage. Talon had asked Varlos to take Rain in as his daughter. The general didn't hesitate on his friend's dying wish since he loved her as if she was his own. Sanena though refused to accept Rain as a daughter and many believed it was due to the fact she couldn't get over the loss of her unborn child.

Rain and Varo'then's practice matches became less and less till finally Rain found herself without her partner. Even Varlos had taken notice when his son failed to show up for further training and it caused much concern, but Varlos still continued with Rain's training.

It was during a summer evening when Rain saw one of the nobles arrive with his daughter looking for General Varlos and Sanena. The noble before being lead off, told his daughter to wait and Rain saw the opportunity to get some answers. The female appeared to be year younger then Rain and she seemed to glare at anyone who even looked in her direction.

_Time for little fun, _Rain rode her night saber over and began circle the other female cause her mount to hiss.

"Keep your filthy beast away from us," the female ordered.

"Filthy? You dare to call my noble Claw filthy?" To which Claw snarled at the insult. Rain continued circling studying the female who tried to stare her down and failing. "So what brings a pretty little thing like you here?"

"The general's son and I are to marry within a year."

Her words stirred a sudden wave of jealously within Rain's heart. "Varo'then is to be your mate?!"

"You seem surprised," the female said. "I don't see why it should concern the likes of you." She eyed Rain's armor before giving a look of disgust. "Especially someone who thinks they're a warrior."

Rain let out a cry and struck the female across her pretty face with such force that she fell from her mount. Rage blinded her as she leapt from Claw's back onto the unfortunate female. She heard the frantic shouts and she felt herself being seized but it caused her to fight back harder until she was suddenly picked up and slammed hard onto the ground.

"Rain, enough!"

She froze at the command, the voice she knew all too well and the rage she felt turned to pure fear. The rage that blinded her lifted and looked into General's Varlos' face, a face that was filled with anger then shame. Shame that was brought on by her very actions and she felt numb. She could hear Sanena's voice but the words were so lost to her but Varlos' words weren't.

"Take the girl and see that she is treated, Sanena!"

Rain wanted to look to see what she had actually done, but was too afraid to. Varlos pulled her onto her feet and shoved her forward. "Put Rain in a cell till I decide what to do."

The sound of the closing and the locking of the cell door broke Rain emotionally as she collapsed in the corner, tears streamed down her face. What in Elune's precious name had she done? How could she allow herself to lose control like that?

She didn't know how much time had passed when the door of her cell opened, but she didn't look up. She didn't want to. She simply stared at the wall in front of her, wallowing in her own pity.

"Rain…"

Her heart froze as she slowly turned to see Varo'then as he knelt before her. He brushed a strand of hair from her face then cupped her chin lifting her head up till their eyes locked. "We're leaving," he said in a near whisper.

"What…what do you mean?"

"You and I, we're leaving. Now," he said.

Varo'then pulled her up and started to lead her, but Rain pulled back making him look back at her. "Varo'then, we can't."

He cupped her face with his hands. "Rain, this is the only chance we will have to get away, the one chance to start a life of our very own, away from here. I can no longer stay here and be forced into a marriage with someone I have no love for."

She looked at him, his words taking her by surprise. "Varo'then, are you saying…you want me to be your mate?"

"Yes, ever since the day you kissed me." His cheeks darkened at his confession. "Now let's hurry. I have our mounts waiting and ready to go."

With a nod Rain followed Varo'then to the stables where their mounts awaited them. Once mounted, the pair tore from the stables and through the gates of the place they once called home. Away they rode, not caring where they went as long as they were together.

**I know Varo'then was madly in love with Azshara, but this is long before he came to be captain of her personnel guard. I like to think he might have been different during the early years of his life. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Rain watched as the evening fog grew thicker and she grew more worried knowing Varo'then was out in it. They had found the old outpost that was within the boundaries that was under Varlos' protection and made it their home for now. It had only been a month and what food they brought with them was now dwindling and would soon be gone. There were farming settlements close by where they could easily get food but Varo'then refused to do that even though Rain urged him to do so. "We do that and word will get back Father," was his argument.

Even though he was still young, Varo'then was determined to prove he could look after Rain as well as himself. Rain knew it was a matter of male pride that he went out hunting for food but it didn't stop her from worrying. Her biggest concern were the constant rumors of a band of trolls that had been attacking some night elf settlements and if Varo'then ran into them...she suddenly shuddered at the terrifying images that filled her mind.

"Either your cold or something else is bothering you," said a voice that caused Rain to jump out of pure fright.

She swallowed as General Varlos emerged from the fog with his mount following not too far behind. Rain stepped aside, allowing the older night elf inside and caught sight of the three swords that were at his side.

"The rumors are true then," she said.

Varlos showed no sign of surprise at her words. "They are. Which is the reason; I came looking for you and Varo'then." He looked around. "Where is my son?"

"He is out hunting since our supplies have gotten low."

Varlos' brow furrowed with concern. "We best find before he gets into trouble."

The hissing and snarling of Varlos' mount as well Claw's alerted the pair as did the sound of something crashing around the forest underbrush. The general had one sword drawn and slowly, but cautiously moved into from the small outpost. Rain stayed in the doorway, her own swords drawn watching and waiting. The only light they had was from the brass oil lamp that was hanging from the ceiling inside. Moments passed and then Varo'then stumbled from the shadows.

"Varo'then!" Rain was at his side as he collapsed. She cradled his head on her lap as he breathed heavily. His armor was battered coated with blood and mud as was he.

Varlos was at his son's side and with the water sack he carried, sprinkled water on Varo'then's face. With Rain's aid, he managed to sit up taking the sack from his father and drained it dry. "Can you tell us what happened, son?"

"Trolls," Varo'then said leaning into Rain some. "I stumbled into a group of them." He swallowed as he closed his eyes before he continued, "I didn't who was more surprised me or them but I didn't wait to find out. I turned my mount around and rode for my very life. I don't know how far I had gotten when I was ambushed by another troll. Varo'then suddenly looked sick. "He had a battle ax and with one swing he beheaded my mount. I was thrown landing in the mud but I got up and ran. I didn't think a troll could be that big and his face…"

"What about it?" Varlos said.

"One side was ruined as if he had been struck hard."

"Ral'zin," the general said. "So he is still alive after all these years."

"You know this troll?" Rain asked.

"All too well," The general rose and stared into darkness of the surrounding forest before he went to where Claw was stabled. "Both of you get on Shara. She can carry the two of you easily."

"What makes you think we're going with you?" Varo'then demanded. He got to his feet and staying close to Rain. "We don't have to go with you!"

Rain looked at her mate is shock. Was Varo'then challenging his own father?

Varlos pause in saddling Claw and faced his son. "Right now I will need every warrior with me in this fight no matter what their current situation is." The general saw that his own son still refused to accept his words and he looked at Rain then at Varo'then. "Do you believe you can protect yourself and your mate? Are you will to risk her life for your pride?"

Varo'then didn't even try to hide his shock nor his fear for Rain, "Never, But-,"

"No more talk," Varlos ordered. "Mount up the both of you!"

"Trolls? Really," scoffed one of the nobles.

"Varlos, I find it hard to believe such a wild tale," said another noble.

Rain and Varo'then stood with General Varlos as he present the treat to the nobles as well as the king and queen of the night elves. Varlos had ridden straight to his king and reported what they had learned. At his father's encouragement, Varo'then related what had happened which was greeted by laughter from some of the gathered nobles.

"My son has never lied to me and I know of the troll he described," Varlos responded. "Ral'zin is more savage then some of his kind combined."

"Varlos, are you truly sure it is Ral'zin?" the king of the night elves asked.

"There is no other troll who has such an injury but him."

The king sat back looking quite concerned. "Lord Ravencrest, I take you have more news for us?"

"I fear I do, my king," said Ravencrest as he rose from his seat. "Black Rook Hold has been besieged by many refugees all claiming to be attacked by trolls. Trolls lead by the one described by Varlos' son."

Ravencrest's news was greeted by stun silence. The king looked at Varlos, "My friend, I ask that you once more gather the armies needed and face these fiends."

Varlos knelt, "I swear I will defend our people with my very life as will all my men."

"Black Rook Hold offers the same as the general," Ravencrest added.

The gathered nobles quickly offered their support as well. The king of night elves nodded his approval before he turned to own mate who gave him a nod. "And as your King, your queen and I will fight alongside you."

"I will have the armies assemble here within three days," Varlos promised then bowed. "Varo'then, Rain, come."

The pair bowed to their king and queen before following the general.

Varo'then and Rain sat on the battlements with the other new warriors. The pair wanted to be alone but that was impossible with their comrades staying close by. When Garv joined the group, Rain keep a hand on Varo'then's forearm knowing full well he would go after Garv.

"Ignore him," she whispered.

"There is a general from Vashj'ir due to arrive soon," Garv announced.

His announcement was greeted with excitement, "From Vashj'ir! I didn't think the general sent word to Vashj'ir. Who's the general, Garv?!"

"General Brang," Garv answered.

"Brang," Rain kept her voice low enough for Varo'then. "This is not good at all."

"You know of him?"

"Only from what Talon had told me of him. General Brang is very reckless, hot head and will even attack one of his men for no reason."

"I'm surprised Father would send word to him if he is what you said he is," Varo'then said.

"The general didn't. It was the sister of General Brang who sent word to him," Garv said overhearing Varo'then. "Lady Alasha is General Brang sister."

"Isn't Lady Alasha Princess Azshara's tutor as well?" Rain asked.

Garv grinned, "She is."

Suddenly there was shouting and a few young warriors pointed. "General Brang! He's coming!"

Rain hurried from the battlement stairs followed by Varo'then. The courtyard was becoming more crowded which meant the best view was from the stone steps. General Brang bellowed forcing anyone out his way only Varlos held his ground.

"Brang," Varlos said. Brang glared at Varlos before he spat on the ground in front of him. "You're still the same arrogant night elf as before."

Brang just keep glaring at the general till Sanena joined her mate which was enough for other general to rein his mount hard and head toward the stables. As Brang passed where Rain and others stood, his eyes locked on Rain and there was something in his look that told Rain just how dangerous he was.

_By Elune, I have never seen such a look of pure hate! _She shuddered some and soon felt Varo'then put an arm around her, drawing her close to him.

"Are you ill," he whispered.

"Just a little tired."

"Then you should get your rest." Varo'then guided her through the mass of armored soldiers.

They entered the stone built fortress going up the flight of stairs that lead to the personal chambers of the officers and their families. Rain couldn't help but notice how quiet Varo'then had become as if something was bothering him. They soon reached the door of her personal chamber and just as he turned to go, she caught him by the hand making him turn and without a word, she kissed him. The kiss was meant to be short but it ignited the flame of desire. Varo'then's arms were around her waist, drawing her closer to him as he responded with a hungry passion.

"I need you," he said breaking the kiss long enough to speak. He opened the door, guiding her inside and shutting it. "Need you so much right now."

Rain didn't protest as he kissed her wildly for she was caught up in her own desire for him. That night they gave into their need and desire. They laid in the bed content from their lovemaking, holding one another.

"I'm yours and I always will be," Varo'then whispered to her.

Rain rested her head on his chest, "As I am to you, my love."

**Young lovers find happiness but how long with that last? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

"Varo'then, watch your back," Rain said blocking a troll's attack that was meant to kill her mate.

"Watch yours as well," he replied as they fought back to back against a small group of trolls.

All around them, night elves and trolls clashed. General Varlos was standing with his warriors, encouraging them on as he always had. The young warriors had been raised on epic tales of great and legendary warriors and Varlos was about as legendary as they came. Never had there been such a warrior as he was, the only night elf know to wield three swords. The general's armor was covered with gore and mud as he cut down another lot of trolls who foolishly tried to surround him.

"There is no one equal to him," Varo'then said to Rain, his voiced fill awe and pride.

Even though they fought their own battles, neither of them could help but cast a glance to where the general was. All those who dared to face him fell to his unique skills. Rain knew there were of night elves who were fought as well. Lord Ravencrest, like Varlos, was fighting alongside his men giving them encouragement. Even Kur'talos, Lord Ravencrest's son followed his father's example. A cry of victory rose among the elven warriors as the last troll fell.

"Another victory," commented Lord Ravencrest to Varlos.

"Perhaps, but have you not noticed that we have faced small bands," Varlos remarked as Varo'then, Rain and their comrades joined him.

Ravencrest looked toward the battlefield. "Now that you mentioned it, it is strange that we are facing such numbers. Which can-,"

"That Ral'zin is waiting for us," Rain interjected.

The elder Ravencrest looked at her in annoyance. Varlos on the other hand nodded. "Ral'zin is waiting and no doubt watching us. Perhaps even now, he is."

They all looked to the forest which was thick in growth and shadows. Uneasiness slowly crept into their hearts and even their mounts hissed and growled as if warning the unforeseen that they would attack.

"Come," Varlos said. "Let's us retire to our camp and meet at my tent to discuss the next move."

Varo'then and Rain rode to their tent which was the very edge of the army's camp since the meeting did require them to attend. Both were weary and longed simply for each other's company instead they found Sanena waiting for the pair.

"Come with me, my son." Sanena said.

"No more lessons, Mother! I'm tired from battle and I wish to spend time with my mate."

Though she showed no emotion, Rain saw the anger in Sanena's eyes. Since the night they became lovers, Varo'then had become rebellious toward his mother's desire of him learning more spells. He was the son of a warrior and the warrior's blood flowed through his veins. "Perhaps you should go with her this one time," she said.

Varo'then looked at her in disbelief as did Sanena. "Rain, you know-,"

She laid a hand on his leg. "I know, but just this once, for me."

"Alright," he leaned toward her, pressing his lips against hers. "I'll return soon."

"I'll await your return."

Rain watched the pair ride off and suddenly she felt an uneasiness fill her. She wondered if she had done the right thing at all. When Varo'then did return he was so drained for the lessons that he fell asleep still wearing his armor.

Rain had just finished helping Varo'then with his armor when they heard someone calling just outside the tent. They stepped out and were surprised to see Kur'talos Ravencrest waiting.

"Kur'talos, how may we help you," Varo'then said.

"I bring news," he replied. "Your father has asked that you and I ride with him."

Such news thrilled Varo'then and he looked at Rain. "At last, we ride are to ride with Father."

"She was not requested to come." Ravencrest said.

"What," Varo'then looked at the other night elf, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Rain is a warrior same as me. She rides with us."

"I was told that you are to come and no one else."

"Then tell my father, I refuse to ride with him."

Kur'talos looked at him. "You expect me to tell the general that?"

"If you can't then I will." Varo'then went to his panther and once mounted up, he looked at Rain. "Come with me."

Rain nodded as she climbed onto Claw's bare back and they were off.

"Father," Varo'then said the moment they caught sight of the general. "I was told that you request for me to ride with you."

Varlos looked his son and then to Kur'talos. "What words did your father say to you, Kur'talos?

"I told him to bring only your son only."

The general turned to face the elder Ravencrest. "I clearly asked for both my son and his mate to ride with us."

"You might have but some of us think she should remain behind," Ravencrest argued.

"When has having us become a sudden problem, Lord Ravencrest?"

The Queen of the Night Elves rode forward, dressed in her silver colored armor, followed by her attendants and her personal guard. The group bowed their heads to her. "My queen," Ravencrest started to speak but fell silent when the queen held her hand up.

"Do you believe that I should not be here, fighting alongside my husband?" she asked. "You forget my Lord Ravencrest that I was trained to fight, trained to lead my people into battle as is your king. General Varlos' own mate fights alongside and yet you condemn the mate of the general's son." The queen turned to Varlos with smile, "Varlos, may I request that your son and his mate ride with their queen?"

"I think it is better if you ask them yourself, my queen," Varlos replied.

"Yes, you are right." She looked at the pair. "Will you ride with your queen into battle?"

Varo'then was so stunned at that request that he couldn't speak for moment. "My queen, I…we would be honored to ride with you."

The queen smiled before she addressed Rain. "My dear, it seems you have forgotten your armor."

Rain looked at her clothing which was a mere tunic, cloth pants and leather boots. "I shall return to my tent."

The queen turned to one of the guard. "Captain, do we have armor that will fit her?"

The captain of the guard studied Rain and nodded. "I will see that she and her mount are given the proper armor, my queen. Follow me."

"You're more beautiful than ever," Varo'then said the moment he saw her.

Her cheeks darkened at his comment. The silver armor she was given was fit her form very well. The layer pieces allowed for easy movement, something she was grateful for. She removed the plume helm resting it in the crook of her arm. "I'm starting to understand why your father hates wearing a helm."

He gave a light chuckle as they rode slowly toward the waiting royal guard. The captain of the guard nodded to the pair as they joined him and his soldiers then led the troop to where their king and queen awaited.

Seeing Varo'then, the King of the Night Elves spoke, "Indeed you are Varlos' son without a doubt."

"Thank you, my majesty," Varo'then said. "I will not fail you."

The king nodded his eyes settling on Rain and he looked startled. He urged his mount forward and he stared at her, studying her. "By Elune," he whispered. "Is there a chance that you could be the daughter of General Fireoak?"

Before anymore was said the horns sounded. The king turned his mount calling for his people to follow. Rain stared at the back of her, his words echoing in her mind over and over. She never knew who family was since she was only a baby when Talon found her and called her his daughter. Who was this General Fireoak? What became of him? Her mind swirled with so many questions.

The night elves had ridden all night, heading for the next elven settlement and much to everyone's relief there had been no signs of the troll raiders. Rain was staying on the edge of the army, keeping an eye on the forest that lay across the stream they were following.

"Is there something wrong, my love?" Varo'then soon joined her.

"Something is not right," she said. "Not right at all."

"Do you see something?"

It was then the captain of the guard joined them. "I ask that you two pick up the pace."

"Rain thinks she might have seen something," Varo'then said.

"Where," the captain asked.

"There," Rain pointed to a shape that moved among the trees. "Do you see it?"

The captain looked in the direction and after a moment sighed, "Tis nothing but a bear. Nothing we need to worried over."

Rain keep watching knowing something wasn't right about the bear. When it turned its head slight, she saw it. The bear had tusks! "Troll," she shouted, "Trolls!"

From behind her, she heard screams. "Ambush," shouted the captain of the guard. Within mere seconds, chaos and confusion was among the night elves. Rain and Varo'then were still with the captain who was trying in vain to get command back among his men. They saw the trolls among the fighters saw night elves dying as they were either pulled from their excited night sabers or slain with their mounts.

"Sound the horn for help, blast you," Varo'then shouted at the captain.

Even as Varo'then was doing that, Rain looked off to her right and saw that a group of trolls were managing to separate the King of the Night Elves from the protection of his men, forcing him toward the forest and were the disguised troll was.

"The king," she shouted to her mate. "They're after the king, Varo'then!"

Varo'then turned and saw to his own growing horror that the trolls were in truth after their king. "The King," he shouted. "They're after the king!"

Rain had urged Claw to his swiftest as the disguised troll rose to his full height. Her eyes widen when the troll turned his head and she saw the right side of his face was disfigured from an old injury. The female night elf clearly saw that part of his skull had been crushed so badly that it never healed properly and with the jaw ruined, his mouth stayed partly opened. He wore a bear skin with the top part of the bear's mouth acting as a helm.

"That's him," Varo'then said fearing creeping into his voice. "The one Father called Ral'zin."

Ral'zin had turned his attention back the night elf king and the pair saw the massive broad axe in his right hand. He raised the fearsome high above his head-

"My king," Rain shouted drawing her own sword, "Behind you!"

The king turned as Ral'zin brought the axe down…and was blocked by Rain's sword. Rain gritted her teeth as she struggled to keep the broad axe back. Claw snarled as he fought to keep a paw hold on the slippery bank. Ral'zin gave a growl before he tossed both rider and panther with a flick of wrist. Rain slipped from Claw's back landing in the shallow part of the stream and lay stunned. She heard the splashing of water telling her that Ral'zin was coming.

She looked up as Ral'zin raised his weapon and saw Varo'then charging the troll, his left hand starting to glow. Ral'zin turned and Rain watch in horror as the troll brought the weapon down in a vicious slash. She screamed at the sight of Varo'then falling from his mount, blood spraying from the blow.

"Varo'then! No!"

**I just had to do a cliffhanger.**


End file.
